Cookies
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Hunter/Adam/Jay. Slash. Adam wants to make Hunter feel better after Brock broke his arm, but Hunter is less than willing. Slash. For JoMoFan-spot. Please Review!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned.  
**Rated:** M (Mature)  
**Warning(s):** Slash, Threesome, Cross-Dressing, etc.

* * *

"I have your coffee, Hunt. It's a latte with extra cream, just the way that you like it… and you obviously don't care, so I'll set that on the bedside table for you." Adam mumbled underneath his breath.

Hunter didn't even look at him. He continued to lie on his back on the bed, utterly exhausted from the rehab he had to endure after the operation had successfully fixed his broken arm. "Whatever."

Adam sniffled, more than a little bit insulted by Hunter's blatant indifference. He understood that Hunter had been hurt and all, but the blond only wanted to make him feel better. Why did the older man have to be so damn difficult? However, Adam was a man of his word. He unloaded the coffee and the small breakfast of scrapple and waffles off of the tray and set it on the bedside table. By the time he turned to leave, Hunter still hadn't said a word.

Adam shook his head. The ball of hurt that had coiled in his stomach when Hunter had insulted him turned into a full-out depression as he made his way back downstairs. He set the tray on the island counter and took a seat and the kitchen table, his head in his hands. Jay chanced a look over his shoulder and could barely contain a chuckle when he saw the pout on his baby's face. Jay cleaned his hands off and walked over to him.

"What's the matter, Adam?" Jay asked as he slid into the seat beside the older blond. "You look a little sad."

Adam huffed and rubbed at his eyes with his fists. "Hunter was mean to me, Jay-Jay. Go yell at him for me." Adam ordered childishly. He looked so cute in his frustrated state.

"I don't think that I quite understand, baby. What did Hunter _do_ that made you so upset?" Jay tried to make Adam elaborate. "Come on, now. It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Adam sniffled. "I made him coffee. I didn't even start the kitchen on fire this time!"

All of the color drained out of Jay's face at _that_ memory. "Yes. Did I mention that I am _very_ happy about that?"

Adam shook it off. "I made him coffee. I made him breakfast. And what is the thanks that I receive? A muttered 'whatever'! It's like he doesn't even care, Jay-Jay. Go yell at him for me!" Adam bitched.

"I don't think that Hunter would have said it if he knew how much it would hurt you, baby." Jay reasoned.

Adam looked at him evilly. "Oh, so you're on _his_ side now? I see how it is."

Jay rolled his eyes. He loved Adam to death and would feel that way until the day that he died, he was sure of it. But sometimes, he had to wonder what it was that had attracted him to the overdramatic, drama queen. He knew what the answer was, however. He had this need to protect Adam, this desire to be the Prince Charming that Adam has always wanted… always craved. Jay needed to see Adam smile.

"Fine. I'll talk to him, okay?" Jay tried to smooth the ice over before someone finally broke through. "You just sit here and eat your Rocky Road, and I'll go slay the big, bad dragon. Okay?"

Adam nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!" Jay rolled his eyes. Adam was way too into fairytales. "But wait… where are you going?" Adam asked, confused.

"Upstairs." Jay said. "I believe that that is where our bedroom is."

Adam waltzed over and handed him a box. "You'll need these."

"What are they?" Jay asked.

Adam smirked. "You'll see."

Adam pecked him on the cheek, but Jay turned around so that it became a full-on kiss. If he was about to head out into the front lines of battle, then he wanted to do this right. After all, with the mood that Hunter had been in lately, this could very well be the last time that he saw the light of day. And, to top it all off, Hunter was starting to talk about challenging Brock to a match at SummerSlam. Hunter's arm may have healed, but he had lost his damn mind.

Jay cast one last look at Adam, before he started to make his way toward the staircase. Adam was humming 'Taker's funeral march off-key, but it still had the same bone-chilling effect. Jay tried to turn around and tell him to shut it, but when he did, Adam had such a warm smile on his face that Jay melted like butter. Soon enough, he was in front of the door to their bedroom. He knocked and waited for the inevitable explosion…

* * *

There was no explosion. There was no yelling, screaming, or cussing. Jay could hear the bed creak as Hunter slid off of it and the big man walked over to the door. The tumbler clanked loudly, followed by an unsettling squeak as the door opened and Hunter moved aside so that Jay could come in. Jay looked around the room uneasily. It looked to be in the same condition that he had left it. Nothing was broken. Nothing was out of place.

Hunter walked back over to the bed and climbed onto his side. His arm was still in the sling, so he did this with a bit of difficulty. And then, he reached over and grabbed his favorite coffee mug, drinking some of the latte that Adam had made for him just a little while earlier. When Jay made no move to come closer, Hunter looked at him in confusion. With his unharmed arm, he motioned to the bed beside him. Jay followed the silent command robotically.

"I take it that Adam told you about how horrible I was and told you to come up here and yell at me?" Hunter asked, one eyebrow raised. It was the usual back-and-forth between the two men.

"He was just overreacting. I don't think he realize that even though your physical wound has healed, you still have an invisible wound on your pride. You just took it out on him, which is unfortunate." Jay said softly.

Hunter chuckled. "When did you become so prolific?"

"I don't know." Jay offered a smile. "When you watch enough of Adam's stories, you tend to become a bit sappy."

Hunter's eyes widened. "You watched Adam's soap operas with him?"

"Only because I lost a bet." Jay clarified. "And if you repeat that information to _anyone_, you will die."

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them. Jay climbed onto the bed beside Hunter and took the chance to really look at the older man for the first time. To be brutally honest, he looked like shit. The doctor had explained to him that even if he was able to make a full recovery, there was a chance that he would be unable to continue to wrestle at the level he had performed at before. That scared Hunter, but it also frustrated him.

The man had heavy bags underneath his eyes, which made him look like he hadn't slept in the last century. Truth be told, he probably hadn't. He had been in so much pain lately that it wasn't uncommon for Adam or Jay to wake up and find him downstairs in the kitchen or out on the balcony, just trying to walk until he exhausted himself and had no choice other than to sleep. It wasn't his fault. If Brock Lesnar hadn't broken his arm, they wouldn't have this problem.

"Oh, by the way, Adam sent me in with these. Do they mean anything to you?" Jay asked as he handed the box over. Hunter studied it carefully, before he popped the lid and smirked.

"Our little princess has quite the sense of humor. He made cookies that look like Brock Lesnar so that I can break them into tiny little pieces. How sweet." Hunter smiled darkly.

"For some reason, that look on your face kind of freaks me out." Jay said seriously.

Hunter's features calmed and he smiled at Jay. "Go downstairs and tell the princess that I'm sorry and thank you for the cookies. And, if he wants, he can come back in and I'll tell him how sorry I am to his face."

"Okay." Jay nodded. "Do you want me to bring you your hammer? You know… so you can destroy the cookies?"

Hunter chuckled. "I think that I'll manage, but thanks."

* * *

"I don't wanna, Jay-Jay." Adam whined, even as Jay shoved him into their bedroom. He fell down face first onto the bed next to Hunter. "Oh, hello Hunt. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but you look like you've seen better days." Hunter said. "I wanted to say that I was sorry if I hurt or offended you in any way, baby. It honestly wasn't my intention."

Adam pouted. "Then what _was_ your intention?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. I just hate being sidelined with this injury." Hunter admitted. "But that wasn't a reason to take it out on you and I'm very sorry that I did. Do you forgive me?"

Adam sniffled and buried his face in Hunter's chest. "You didn't even notice my outfit and I picked it out especially for you. Don't you like it?" Adam batted his eyelashes at the older man.

Hunter laughed. "Why don't you come over here and let me _show_ you how much I love it…"

Adam rose and crawled over to Hunter. He straddled the older man's waist and watched as Hunter stroked his chest through the material of his red and white nurse's outfit. Slowly, the older blond started to pop the buttons, revealing inch after inch of beautiful, pale skin and colorful tattoos. Finally, he pushed the dress back off of Adam's shoulders and watched as Adam's lace-covered body was revealed.

He had on a white lace thong the barely concealed his erection, and there was a wet spot on the front were the pre-cum had stained the lace. His eyes continued to trail down. He was rewarded with white leather garters that connected to frilly, flower patterned white lace stockings. And, to make it even better, he had on white Go-Go boots with big red crosses on them. He was every man's wet dream.

"Lay on your back, sweetie." Adam did as he was instructed, spreading his legs so that Hunter rested comfortably between them. "You want Jay to fuck your face, baby?"

"Mmhmm." Adam hummed. He watched as Jay walked over and unzipped, easing his flaccid cock into Adam's mouth. The blond eagerly accepted every inch of it.

Slowly, Hunter peeled off the lace panties and tossed them to the other side of the bed. He undid the garters and peeled them off as well. And then, he took the bottle of lube out of the bedside table and slicked his fingers. He wanted to make sure that their baby was nice and wet so that he wouldn't hurt him when he entered. Immediately, he thrust two fingers in and started to slide them in and out.

"Do you like the feel of my fingers inside of you, baby? Do you like that?" Hunter asked. Adam made an affirmative noise around Jay's cock, causing Jay to moan as a shot of pleasure coursed down his spine.

Hunter slid his fingers out, slicked his cock, and slid in easily. The first thrust, Hunter slammed into Adam's prostate. The Game started a hard and brutal pace, making sure that the blond understood that he hadn't meant to upset him. Jay was barely able to warn Adam before he spilled into the blond's mouth and the blond swallowed every drop. Adam came next, his essence staining his and Hunter's stomachs. And then Hunter spilled inside of Adam's body.

Hunter slid out of Adam and allowed Adam to roll onto his side. "So, do you forgive me now, Addy?"

Adam nodded and stiffly moved to cuddle into Hunter's body. "Yeah. Can we sleep now?"

Hunter smiled. "Of course, baby. Whatever you want. I'm sure that Jay wouldn't mind a midday nap." As if to answer him, Jay slid into bed on the other side of Adam. "I love you, princess."

Adam pouted at the nickname, but he was too tired to bitch about it. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** This is for JoMoFan-spot. I know that I promised you an Adam cross-dressing story with smut, so here it is. I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
